LOVE SICK The Series - Translated
by triplexyz
Summary: "Aku bukan gay", "Tapi, aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Taehyun-ah.", "Goddamn you! Sudah cukup aku mendengar ini!", "Lalu, kenapa aku!", "Karena kau dan aku bisa saling membantu satu sama lain.", "Oppa, siapa dia?".
1. Chapter 1 - Begin

**LOVE SICK**

 _ **"The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys"**_

 **Disclaimer : Plot by INDRITIMES, English-translated by KudaLakorn and charaters by God.  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Mengandung unsur Boys Love (emang dasar ceritanya begini sih '-'a), Typo everywhere, Arti kalimat yang sedikit dirubah untuk keperluan cerita itu sendiri.**

 **This is pure translated-story of LOVE SICK The Series. I just change the character name. Juga dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan disana-sini.**

 **Please don't bash me~ Zi cuma men-translate, bukan mem-plagiat :3.**

 **Cast : WINNER members. B.I of iKON. Taeyang of BigBang (just mentioned)**

 **.Seungyoon X Taehyun.**

 **Other casts will be revealed soon.**

 **Summary : "** _Jadi bagaimana bisa disini hanya tertulis 250,000?! Kemana perginya 500,000 sisanya?!" , "_ _Goddamn it!_ _Kapan aku membuat kesalahan ini?!" ,_ "Aku punya satu cara…" , " _Taehyun-ssi, be my boyfriend?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PERMULAAN**

"Nam Taehyun! Bagaimana bisa anggaran klub kita menjadi sedikit seperti ini?!" Suara menggelegar milik Minho menyapaku sesaat setelah aku tiba. Baru saja memasuki ruang klub beberapa detik lalu, dokumen bermasalah itu sudah menghalangi jalanku.

Kukerutkan kening saat mulai membaca semua detail dokumen yang dengan penuh 'cinta' Minho berikan tepat di wajahku. Sejauh yang kuingat nominal nya lebih banyak dari saat merayakan acara ulang tahun guru pembina klub. Aku benar-benar meminta dana sebesar 750,000 won agar kami bisa membeli drum baru karena yang lama sudah terlalu tua untuk dimainkan.

 _Jadi bagaimana bisa disini hanya tertulis 250,000?! Kemana perginya 500,000 sisanya?!_

" _Shit_ … kau tahu bukan kalau tagihan untuk drum nya akan tiba segera. Apa kita harus pergi dan mengemis di jalan atau semacamnya begitu?!" Minho masih mengomel tanpa ada habisnya. Sementara anggota klub yang lain duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat sama stress nya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai Ketua klub sekarang?

"Tunggu disini."

Suara langkah sepatu hitam ku menggema saat aku berlari menuju gedung kantor utama. Aku khawatir kantor nya sudah tutup karena hari sudah mulai sore. Otakku benar-benar kalut sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku takut kalau aku sebagai ketua klub benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya. _Goddamn it!_ _Kapan aku membuat kesalahan ini?!_ Aku sangat yakin kalau kami akan mendapat anggaran sesuai dengan yang kami minta. Aku sudah memesan drum nya dan drum itu akan segera tiba. _Bagaimana bisa mereka memotong anggaran kami seperti ini?!_

Bingo! Ruang OSIS masih terbuka! Aku harap dapat bertemu seseorang yang berwenang untuk memperbaiki hal ini.

"Permisi, saya perwakilan dari klub musik! Saya ingin meminta tolong, bisakah kalian memeriksa kembali berapa nominal anggaran kami? Kami rasa kalian membuat sedikit kesalahan." Kurasa teriakanku sia-sia karena ruangan tersebut terlihat kosong. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri muncul dari balik meja ditengah ruangan itu.

Kang Seungyoon. Sekretaris OSIS dua tahun berturut-turut. Dia satu tingkat denganku meskipun kami tidak begitu dekat.

Ini lebih baik! Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku!

"Seungyoon-ssi! Bisakah kau memeriksa kembali anggaran klub musik untukku? _Please_? _Please_? _Please_? 500,000 won milik kami hilang! Aku sudah hampir gila karenanya!" Aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan persahabatan - yang sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu - sebagai sebuah keuntungan. Sepertinya ia terlihat kaget saat aku datang, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan menuju lemari berkas dan mengeceknya untukku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Taehyun-ssi. " _Tentu, aku bisa menunggu._

Aku berdiri sambil memperhatikan Seungyoon yang sedang membolak-balik kertas. Aku sangat berharap kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan pertama kali adalah 'oh yeah, kami membuat kesalahan,' atau 'sisa uang nya akan kalian dapatkan minggu depan' atau kalimat-kalimat semacam itu. Ya aku masih ingin sedikit berharap, karena setahuku mereka jarang melakukan kesalahan, apalagi saat mereka memiliki Seungyoon yang akan memeriksa kembali semua pekerjaan mereka. Dan lagi, mereka tidak pernah mengirimkan uang secara bertahap sebelumnya.

"Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan, Taehyun-ssi, semuanya tertulis disini. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Pada akhirnya, Seungyoon mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin kudengar. Ia memberikan _folder_ yang dipegangnya tadi padaku agar aku dapat melihatnya juga. Meski ukuran tulisan itu kecil, angka 250,000 yang tertulis disana tetap saja terlihat oleh mataku. Untung saja aku tidak sampai terjungkal karena kaget atau aku akan kehilangan wajahku untuk selamanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kau tidak hadir saat rapat anggaran, bukan? Siapa yang kau kirim sebagai penggantimu?" Ucapan Seungyoon membuat ku mengingat-ingat kembali. Dan akhirnya aku ingat! Saat rapat anggaran, aku tidak bisa datang karena nenek ku yang sedang sakit keras. Akhirnya aku dan keluargaku menjenguk nya di Mokpo. Saat itu, orang yang mengikuti rapat anggaran dari klub ku adalah...

 _Dasar B.I bodoh!_

Sebenarnya namanya adalah Kim Hanbin, tapi ia selalu memaksa setiap orang untuk memanggilnya B.I. Agar terdengar keren, katanya. Dia juga anggota klub musik. Para anggota yang lain memutuskan untuk mengambil nomor secara acak dan dialah yang akhirnya menggantikanku karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau. Rapat ini biasanya memakan waktu sampai 12 jam. Tapi mengapa B.I melakukannya?!

"Aku ada disana saat rapat. Taeyang _hyung_ dari klub _dance_ terus memotong anggaran klub kalian karena jika tidak, dia harus memotong dari anggaran milik klubnya. B.I-ssi terlalu takut untuk melawan Taeyang _hyung_ jadi ia hanya duduk diam saja saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya 250,000 yang tersisa untuk klub kalian. Aku sedikit bingung sebenarnya dan berpikir kau pasti tidak akan menyetujui ini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Arghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" Aku mulai berteriak padaku sendiri, karena aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lagipula, ruang ini sangat sepi.

 _Folder_ itu sudah terlempar keatas meja saat Seungyoon mulai berkata sesuatu.

"Aku punya satu cara…"

"Beritahu aku, Seungyoon-ssi! Beritahu aku sekarang! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" _Thanks God!_ Ini kesempatanku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya! Kutatap wajah teman-yang-tidak-begitu-dekatku itu sambil menunggu jawabannya. Aku tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang berikan padaku.

Jika saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

" _Taehyun-ssi, be my boyfriend?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUE?  
**

 _ **Alohaaaaaa! XIYIZI hereeee!**_

Maaf merusak imajinasi para reader saat sebelum membaca story ini, karena seperti yang kalian lihat...

 _ **THIS ISN'T AN FANFICTION.**_

 _So why you publish it here? Even this isn't an fanfic, you can just make a lil bit new plot, can't you?_

 _Cause_...

Zi ngga tahu mesti simpan ini dimana '-'a

Di blog? Males buat, ribet. Facebook? Tumblr? Males akses kesana. Karena sempat bikin akun disini, jadilah Zi posting disini '-'9

Sebenernya _fan-translated story_ ini sengaja dibikin buat yang belum pernah nonton atau males baca novelnya yang bahasa Inggris. Itung-itung latihan nge-translate gitu '-'a

So, jeongmal joesonghamnida~ Terserah reader saja mau baca atau ngga.. :3

Kalau udah siap mental, nanti Zi posting fanfic Zi sendiri kok, serius '-'v

Syudahlah~~ see ya on the next chappie~~~

* * *

P.S Galau! KudaLakorn suspended! T3T

Bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana!~~~ TTT3TTT

* * *

P.S again

Sorry for repost!~ '-'v


	2. Chapter 2 - DON'T YOU?

**LOVE SICK**

 _ **"The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys"**_

 **Disclaimer : Plot by INDRYTIMES, english-translated by KudaLakorn and characters by God.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : WINNER. B.I of iKON. Taeyang of BIGBANG (just mentioned)**

 **.Seungyoon X Taehyun.**

 **Other cast will be revealed soon.**

 **Warning : Boys Love and a lil bit straight content too. Typo everywhere. Sedikit perubahan dan penambahan disana-sini untuk keperluan cerita itu sendiri.**

 **Zi hanya men-translate ulang, bukan mem-plagiat~ ^-^**

 **Summary :** " _I'm not a fucking homo! Asshole!", "_ _Atau aku salah dengar?!", "_ _Goddamn you, Kang Seungyoon! Jadi kau benar-benar gay!", "_ _Eh? Jadi aku salah paham?", "_ _Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat?"._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: DON'T YOU!?**

"Hey, Taehyun-ah! Jadi bagaimana?!" Seperti biasanya, Minho menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyapaku saat kembali ke ruang klub kami. Dia mulai berbicara setelah aku tiba setengah detik yang lalu.

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maksudku, aku marah, kesal, dan apapun itu. Apa maksud Seungyoon dengan berkata seperti itu padaku? Aku mengenalnya - meski tidak disengaja - sudah sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia adalah orang yang 'aneh'.

" _I'm not a fucking homo! Asshole!"_

Itu yang tadi kuteriakkan padanya 5 menit yang lalu sebelum aku keluar dari ruang osis dan langsung kembali ke ruang klub. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai telingaku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari Kang Seungyoon, sang _perfect icon_. Penampilannya. Keluarganya. Perilakunya. Nilai-nilainya. Sikap bersahabatnya. Dan bahkan ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik.

 _Kekasih yang cantik?!_

 _Pabo saram_... dia sudah punya kekasih, bukan? Dan gadis itu juga sangat populer di sekolahnya.

Ditambah lagi, aku sudah mengenal Seungyoon cukup lama. Meskipun kami tidak sebegitu dekat, tapi Seungyoon itu temannya Tao yang juga berteman dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun adalah teman sekelasku. Membingungkan? Memang begitulah adanya hehehe.. Ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu atau berpapasan saat di sekolah, terkadang aku tersenyum padanya. Atau jika aku sedang beruntung dan dia berada di barisan paling depan ketika di kantin, aku akan memintanya untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan untukku juga. Kadang ketika klub kami mengadakan konser, aku akan menemuinya dan menawarkannya beberapa tiket untuk menonton.

Tidak pernah menyangka ia berpikiran seperti itu tentangku selama ini.

Dan sebenarnya, jika kau bertanya padaku siapa saja murid di sekolahku yang ternyata adalah gay, Seungyoon mungkin orang terakhir yang terlintas di pikiranku.

 _Atau aku salah dengar?!_

Cuaca hari ini mulai dingin. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang bulan November yang berarti awal dari musim dingin. Bukankah seharusnya saat ini aku menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan mengunci diri di kamar dan bermain video game? Tapi ternyata, sesuatu hal membuatku malah mendatangi mansion besar di hadapanku ini.

Aku pernah mengunjungi mansion ini satu kali kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu. Anak laki-laki tertua di keluarga ini mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ketika ia berumur 15. Aku tidak dekat dengan anak itu atau siapapun yang tinggal disana. Tapi kami berada dalam satu angkatan dan rumah kami berdekatan. Temanku - yang entah bagaimana bisa dekat dengan anak itu - memohon padaku untuk pergi dengannya ke pesta itu.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan aku akan kembali mendatangi tempat ini. Dan untuk alasan yang terdengar menggelikan pula.

Kupakirkan motorku di depan gerbang besar itu dan mondar-mandir sambil berpikir keras. Aku dapat melihat bel di samping kanan gerbang berteriak meminta untuk kutekan. Tapi alasan mengapa aku kemarilah yang membuatku sulit untuk melakukannya.

 _Apa keputusanku datang kemari ini benar? Damn, that goddamn Seungyoon! Jika ia tidak menarik perkataannya kembali, aku akan menghajarnya!_

Sebelum aku mulai berencana berteriak untuk mencoba memanggil seseorang didalam sana, kulihat bayangan seseorang bertubuh tinggi berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Ini cukup mencuri perhatianku. Siapa dia? Setelah cukup berpikir, akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal.

 _Hanya ada satu anak laki-laki di rumah ini!_

"Seungyoon-ssi! Seungyoon-ssi!" Aku mencoba meneriaki nama pemilik bayangan itu. Tidak terlalu keras, hanya agar dia menyadari jika aku sedang berada di depan rumahnya.

Sepertinya usahaku terbayarkan! Si aneh yang sedikit tampan itu berbalik dan terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan pernah berpikir aku berada di depan rumahnya malam-malam begini. Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri, dan aku baru menyadari kalau ia ternyata sedang menelpon seseorang.

 _Maaf sudah mengganggumu, tuan Kang.._

Tapi sepertinya ia terlihat tidak merasa terganggu denganku. Rasa terkejut masih terlihat di wajahnya. Aku bisa melihatnya yang hampir terburu-buru menutup telponya.

"Hey. Ada perlu apa, Taehyun-ssi?" Ia keluar melali pintu kecil yang merupakan bagian dari gerbang. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya sekarang.

"Uh... well, I…." _Aku harus berkata apa?!_ "I…."

"Apa kau kemari untuk membicarakan soal yang kukatakan hari ini?" Banzai! Ya! Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakannya untukku.

"Yeah, soal itu." Jawabku sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Kita harus bicara. Aku datang ke kantor OSIS sore ini dan melihatmu disana. Aku bertanya padamu soal anggaran klub yang terpotong. Dan kau berkata bahwa ini karena B.I menolak berbicara selama rapat anggaran dan aku -"

"Aku ingat apa yang terjadi, Taehyun-ssi." Ia memotong perkataanku karena sepertinya dia tidak ingin mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya. Ya terserahlah.

" _Well_ , terima kasih karena masih mengingatnya. Jadi kau juga pasti masih ingat tentang yang kau katakan untuk membantu klubku. Tapi apa yang kau minta untuk balasannya? Aku pikir aku tidak mendengarmu dengan baik. Sesuatu tentang menjadi kekasihmu. Aku mengumpat padamu dan pergi. Maaf, mungkin pendengaranku sedang bermasalah.

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik, Taehyun-ah."

"Tepat sekali, aku menyadari hal itu jadi aku datang kemari untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kau kata-! Huh?! Apa?!" _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_ Aku rasa aku tidak mendengarnya lagi. Kupikir aku harus membersihkan telinga ini sesampainya di rumah nanti. Dan lagi, apa tadi ia mulai menghilangkan embel-embel 'ssi' dari namaku?

"Aku berkata kalau kau mendengarku dengan baik. Mau berkencan denganku?"

 _Goddamn you, Kang Seungyoon! Jadi kau benar-benar gay!_

 _Dan aku malah datang ke rumahnya! Apa ia akan berbuat sesuatu padaku?!_

Tiba-tiba tubuhku mulai bergetar dari kaki hingga kepala. Aku juga sangat yakin kalau wajahku pasti memucat.

Dengan perlahan kulihat wajah tampannya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman. Jujur, aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang ia coba ia katakan padaku. Yang pasti, ini saatnya bagiku u tuk pergi!

"Hey, Taehyun-ah! Dengrkan aku dulu!" _Damn, ia tidak membiarkanku pergi!_ Aku sudah separuh jalan meunuju motorku saat ia memegang tanganku. _Umma.. Appa.. aku ingin pulang~_

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan menghadap padanya, karena aku merasa tidak aman jika aku memunggunginya di saat seperti ini.

Mataku tetap tertutup rapat saat aku mulai mencoba menarik tanganku, memohon padanya sambil masih merasa ketakutan. Kondisiku sekarang benar-benar menyedihkan, bahkan terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilihat. "Aku tidak seperti itu! Tolong jangan menyukaiku! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkencan denganmu!" Aku benar-benar memohon padanya sekarang. Aku akan berlutut padanya jika itu harus. Aku hanya ingin ia melepas tanganku agar aku bisa pergi. Aku belum siap untuk ini, _God_!

"Hey! Biarkan aku selesai bicara, Nam Taehyun! Aku juga bukan yang seperti itu!" Seungyoon menggoyang-goyangkan badanku yang akhirnya membuatku membuka mata.

 _Eh? Jadi aku salah paham?_

"Masuklah dulu, akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Dia lalu menarikku masuk ke rumahnya! _Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Sorry kawan-kawan, kemaren chapter 1 Zi hapus karena terrrrlaaaalu banyak typo '3'**

 **Jadi, Zi posting dua chapter sekaligus hari ini~ Semoga ada yang suka sama translate-an ini ^-^v**

 **Happy Reading everyone~**

* * *

 **cjisback (benarkah tulisannya begini? '-'a)**

Thanks a lot ci~ Ay ay captain! ^^

 **kommdeskey**

Wah sama~ Zi juga ngefans Namtae ^^ /sakuin namtae, bawa pulang/ Iya, lagi suka banget soal nya sama LS, juga sama Namtae. Jadi inilah hasilnya ^^ Ay ay captain! ^^

 **MIURin**

Nado khob khun na~ /? Zi sih ngga sempet download semua yang season 2, makanya galau '3' Aduh ngga tau semua real name nya, apalagi yang fresh camp. Paling sukanya sama WhiteCaptain, NgernAugust, sama yang meranin ShayPop plus OmMick ^^ Thanks a lot Rin~ Ay ay captain! ^^

 **Guest**

Zi malah belum baca yang 50-an '3' Thanks a lot ya~ Ay ay captain! ^^

 **Kimo31**

Ooo tentu saja~~ Zi kan fujo /eh? Hehe lagian Zi suka sama jalan ceritanya, ngga terlalu berat ^^ Thanks a lot ya Kimo~


	3. Chapter 3 - Deal!

**LOVE SICK**

 _ **"The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer : Plot by INDRYTIMES, english-translated by KudaLakorn and characters by God.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T+**

 **.**

 **Cast : WINNER. B.I of IKON.**

 **Other Cast : BIGBANG's Taeyang. SEVENTEEN.**

 **.Seungyoon X Taehyun.**

 **Other cast will be revealed soon.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boys Love and a lil bit straight content too. Kata-kata kasar yang lumayan bertebaran(?). Typo everywhere. Sedikit perubahan dan penambahan disana-sini untuk keperluan cerita itu sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Zi hanya men-translate ulang, bukan mem-plagiat~ ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Deal!**

Hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk Seungyoon menarikku ke dalam rumahnya. Aku bersumpah kalau aku sudah benar-benar melawan, tapi jujur saja itu semua jadi percuma karena dia lebih kuat dariku. Akhirnya, bokong kecilku ini sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Ia menatapku, seperti ada 1.800.000 hal yang ingin disampaikannya tapi tak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Secara pribadi, aku tidak begitu yakin akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya.

"Taehyun-ah!" Akhirnya dia memanggil namaku, dan itu membuatku sedikit terlonjak dari sofa. _So, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku lari? Menggali sebuah lubang? Menelpon polisi? Atau mengirim Bat-signal?_

"Taehyun-ah, dengarkan aku baik-baik." _Aku benar-benar tidak mau._

Pria itu masih menatapku, bahkan kali ini lebih intens. Dan ini membuatku risih.

"Aku bukan _gay_. Aku sudah memilih kekasih. Kekasih-wanita. Kau mengenalnya, namanya Sandara." _Ada apa dengan si bodoh ini? Mengapa dia terus membolak-balikkan kata-katanya?_ Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya masuk akal juga. Ya.. aku merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

Dengan cepat kuanggukkan kepala sebagai respon. Karena faktanya, aku memang tahu kalau Sandara adalah kekasih Seungyoon. Kami seumuran, tapi gadis itu tidak satu sekolah dengan kami. Tentu saja tidak, sekolah kami ini khusus anak laki-laki. Dara - nama panggilannya - adalah gadis yang cantik, benar-benar sangat cantik. Ia tetap terlihat cantik walau tanpa _make-up_ yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia juga sangat _fashionable_ seperti layaknya gadis zaman sekarang. Pada dasarnya, jika Dara itu kekasihmu maka tidak mungkin kau dipermalukan olehnya. Terutama saat ia datang ke sekolah kami, semua murid akan menatapnya dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulut mereka.

Semua orang berkata bahwa Dara dan Seungyoon adalah pasangan paling sempurna. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok bersama. _So_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi ucapannya tadi dan memilih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Tapi, aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Taehyun-ah."

 _Goddamn you! Sudah cukup aku mendengar ini!_

"Baiklah, Seungyoon-ssi. Aku tetap bersikeras dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan. Kupikir aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal ini lagi." Aku cepat-cepat berdiri, berniat untuk pergi. Aku tidak sedang bercanda.

Benar-benar tidak dapat kumengerti, sebelumnya ia berkata kalau ia bukanlah _gay_. Ia bahkan membawa nama kekasihnya untuk mendukung pernyataannya. Tapi sekarang, ia berkata kalau ia ingin berkencan denganku?!

"Kau harus dengar alasan mengapa aku meminta itu padamu."

"Maafkan aku Seungyoon-ssi tapi aku tidak ingin-"

"Orangtuaku memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang sudah mereka tentukan." Aku yang sudah berada didepan pintu keluar tiba-tiba berhenti. _Ayo pergi! Mengapa tubuhku sendiri mengkhianatiku?!_ Seungyoon mengambil napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang mereka. Kau tahu kan seberapa tegas mereka?" Aku berbalik dan bersandar di pintu besar berwarna putih itu.

Ia benar, aku masih ingat saat acara ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu. Mereka benar-benar tegas dan tidak toleran, tidak seperti orangtuaku. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat saat itu, dan kau tahu? Itu lebih sulit daripada mencoba menahan buang angin. Menurutku, jika kau buang angin orang lain mungkin tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya tapi jika kau mengumpat, sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan ditendang keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Jadi sepulang dari pesta itu, aku menemui Minho dan membuat telinganya mati rasa karena mendengarku komplain selama tiga jam.

"Tapi entah mengapa mereka selalu membebaskan Minzy melakukan apa yang ia inginkan," lanjutnya.

Siapa yang tadi ia katakan? Ah Minzy, adik Seungyoon. Gadis kecil ini bisa sangat mengintimidasi sejauh yang kuingat. Jadi jika Seungyoon berkata kalau orangtua mereka takut pada gadis itu, aku tidak begitu terkejut.

"Jika Minzy membantuku berbicara pada mereka, aku tidak perlu berkencan dengan siapapun yang mereka pilihkan. Tapi.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tapi? Tapi apa?! Saat kelas Bahasa, Jeon _seonsaengnim_ pernah berkata jika kalimat yang ditempatkan setelah kata 'tapi' biasanya adalah bagian utamanya. Karena itu, kami harus sangat memperhatikan selama kelas berlangsung. Tapi maaf.. untuk saat ini, sepertinya aku tidak ingin memperhatikannya.

"Bolehkah aku tidak mendengar ini?" tanyaku, dengan nada paling memohon yang bisa kubuat.

" _No_ , Taehyun-ah! Kau harus mendengarnya sampai selesai." Ia sungguh pemaksa!

Aku melangkah mendekati sofa dan kembali duduk disana. Tetap dengan antisipasi dan kewaspadaan penuh. Aku tidak ingin keperawananku hilang ditangannya. _What the hell am i thinking about?!_

" _Well_ , Minzy seperti anak gadis jaman sekarang yang kebanyakan dari mereka sangat suka membaca _manga Yaoi._ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, Taehyun-ah. Setiap hari ia membeli _manga-manga_ itu dan mengoleksinya. Bahkan terkadang aku melihatnya tersenyum sendiri saat membacanya."

 _Percakapan ini mulai sedikit menakutkan.._

"Karena itulah ia menyuruhku untuk mencari kekasih pria jika aku ingin ia menolongku berbicara pada _abeoji_ dan _eomma_. Dan jika kekasihku itu manis, ia akan lebih berusaha lagi."

 _Adakah seseorang yang mau memberitahuku kapan terakhir kali aku berkedip?!_

"Dan kau cukup manis, Taehyun-ah.." Begitulah kalimat yang kudengar selanjutnya.

 _Well, you moron! Bukan salahku jika aku terlahir lebih pendek darimu. (Sebenarnya, aku tidak pendek dan Seungyoon juga tidak begitu tinggi. Tapi aku tetap lebih pendek darinya). Bukan salahku jika warna kulitku lebih putih dari teman-temanmu. Bukan salahku juga jika pigmen warna dibibirku lebih cerah sehingga terlihat lebih merah. Teman-temanku sering bercanda dan berkata kalau wajahku sangat manis. Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Tidak hingga malam ini. Ia berhasil membuatku merasa.._

 _I'm in hell!_

Dan aku mengutuk ke-ekspresif-anku yang membuatnya lebih mudah membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Taehyun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi tidak mungkin aku membawa seseorang seperti Yongguk dan mengenalkannya pada Minzy sebagai kekasihku, bukan?"

Dia benar-benar tahu caranya membuat kasus untuk dirinya sendiri dan membawa Yongguk dalam hal ini. Yongguk adalah atlit terbaik di sekolah kami. Kau mungkin dapat membayangkan seperti apa rupanya.

"Ada Dino, Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Mereka sangat manis, bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Mengapa tidak meminta tolong pada mereka?!" Aku masih mencoba merubah pikirannya. Sepertinya ia mulai lelah menanggapiku.

"Mereka _straight_ seperti kita. Mereka pasti akan menolaknya."

"Lalu kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau dan aku bisa saling membantu satu sama lain."

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku masih membutuhkan Seungyoon. Sejujurnya, saat ini, ia tampak seperti tumpukan uang bagiku.

"Baiklah, kita tidak harus berpura-pura sepanjang waktu, hanya di depan Minzy saja. Dan kupastikan kau akan mendapat uang untuk klubmu."

 _Goddamn you!_ Apa aku akan benar-benar bersedia kehilangan harga diri dan menjadi 'kekasih' Seungyoon hanya karena 500.000 won?!

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum itu sembari berpikir. Kesempatanku menolak menghilang begitu saja saat suara gadis-yang-tidak-akan -pernah-ku-lupakan itu terdengar.

" _Oppa_ , siapa dia?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Xiyizi is back!**_

 _ **Hola all~**_

 ** _OMG_ , sudah berapa lama fic ini terlantar? _2 months? 3 months?_ Atau lebih?!**

 _ **I'm going to say..**_

 _ **Mianhamnida~ /bow 90°/**_

 **Semua dokumen di hp zi hilang karena keformat kemaren.. jadi must buat lagi dari awal T3T**

 **Oya, _BIG THANKS_ buat yang review dan follow fic ini~ **

**Di PDGMLA jugaaa~~**

 **Semoga lanjutannya kali ini mudah dimengerti ya**

 ** _Happy reading!~_ (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)**


End file.
